The Curse of Elibe
by Lykoulyn
Summary: Follows the Tactitian. In this story, the tactitian searches for his true identity. It will include Lyn, Sain, and a few others. Plz tell me which characters you would like to see, and I'll see if I can include them in the story.
1. Introduction

In the burning desert of Elibe, a man trudged on. Clothed in a simple, green traveler's cloak, he traveled without any weapons  
or supplies, tempting death in a land long forsaken by man. Constantly his eyes roamed the horizon, ignoring the fatigue that threatened to overtake him. He was terrified, haunted by images he could no longer understand, fighting demons invisible to all but him. "Run!" his mind cried, "Run from the devil that seeks you, run from the man engraved in our mind!"

_"You are a cursed soul…never shall you find solace on this earth. Never shall you be rid of me._

"Who are you!"

"_Only through me can you confirm your existence, only through me are you truly alive..."_

"What do you want from me!"

"_Flee all you want, for you will seek me out in the end, and when that time comes I will be here. Waiting in this land forsaken by God; a valley of death and destruction, hell incarnate…"_

With a renewed vigor he ran, away from the horrors playing in his mind, away from the overpowering fear that griped him. Fleeing the eyes that cursed him, he ran from an entity he could no longer remember.

* * *

Lyn hummed quietly as she worked, pounding herbs to treat her patient with. She had found him three days ago near the outskirts of the Sacaen plains, unconscious and delirious with fever. Dressed in simple traveler's attire, he appeared to be around the age of twenty, but his hair … well it was abnormal, to say the least, being a pale white in color. "Who is this man?" she wondered her curiosity growing stronger with each passing day, "Where did he…" Abruptly she shook her head, "no, I don't have time to think about such things." Gathering the medicine she made she started back to her room, determined to cure the man lying unconscious on her bed. Entering her dark room, she lit a candle, only to freeze in fear at what she found waiting for her. From the shadows cast by her candle'sfeeble light, two bright golden orbs stared back at her. Their burning yellow gaze peered deep into her soul, enchanting her with their ethereal beauty, a vortex of pain, sorrow, and fear. 

Authors Note:

I know its kinda short, but its an introduction, and I want to know if people thinks its good or bad before I continue with it. This is my first story so any pieces of advice would be greatly appreciated, so plz give me some reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.

Author's Note: '' are used for thoughts, but since I don't know if this is correct, can someone please confirm or correct it for me?

P.S. Alicia means truth, noble. Please remember this when reading this story in the future. Oh and did you know that Lyn means beautiful? Interesting isn't it?

It was a place of death and destruction. Angry, red flames consumed the ravaged remains of houses and shops, casting light to the horrors no longer hidden by the shadows. Bodies lay everywhere, their blood flowing down the streets in small streams, staining the ground a bright crimson as it passed. "Where am I?" he whispered to himself, "What does it mean… why am I even seeing this?" Only the sound of burning wood answered his call.

"_Are you afraid?"_

"Who's there!" he shouted, his voice on the edge of hysteria.

"_Doesn't it please you? The blazing fires, the flowing blood…doesn't it arouse the deepest desires of your soul?"_

"Where are you, how is it that I can hear your voice?"

_"Can't you feel it? Look harder, I'm so close, can't you see me?"_

"What, what do you…?" Suddenly it flashed before him, a man covered in darkness, with two crimson eyes that burned with insanity. "No," he whimpered, "not you". The demon only smiled, holding a katana stained red with the blood of thousands. "No more!" He screamed, falling to his knees. Eyes shut tight; he cradled his head, an attempt to block out the man standing before him. _"Soon you will see that only I can understand you, and then you will belong to me, my tool...my chaos."_

He woke in cold sweat, the images of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. "Wha…what happened, where am I?" Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he examined his surroundings, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. "A bedroom…but how can that be? Did someone…" His thoughts were interrupted as he heard approaching footsteps, and watched silently as someone entered the darkness of the room. "What should I do?" he asked himself, "Is he friend or foe?" Unable to decide he waited, watching with anticipation as the person lit a candle, and turned to face him. He was sure his shock was as noticeable as hers. "A girl?" he stated in disbelief, "I was saved by a little girl!" As soon as those words escaped his lips, he knew that he had made a grievous mistake. After hearing his remark, her once shocked expression changed to one of pure rage. Surrounded by a blazing red aura, her green eyes burned with a frightening intensity, unspoken promises of pain and torment emitted in raging torrents. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" she screamed, her angry cry echoing across the once peaceful air of the night.

"She's not human," he whimpered nursing his freshly bandaged head. It had gone on for what seemed like hours, she had thrown anything that was within reach, each object hitting his head with implausible accuracy, continuing her merciless onslaught until she realized that he was bleeding and unconscious. From there, everything went downhill. When he awoke in the morning, he tried to sneak away, refusing to stay in the company of such a violent host, but, due to some twisted humor of fate, he stumbled upon her changing in the next room. They stared at each other, an uncomfortable silence permeating the air. Finally, being the first to recover, Lyn quickly covered herself up, and slowly picked up her sword, her right eye twitching dangerously. Frozen in fear, he quickly attempted to calm the angry girl, "No wait, I didn't want… I didn't mean to …please, just hear me out! _Please_!" "**PERVERT**!" She screamed, and fortunately for him, unconsciousness came mercifully quickly. He gave an involuntary shiver as images of a metal sheath came to mind, the pain from his wounds preventing him from simply passing the event off as a nightmare. Having recovered from his beating, he was forced to do chores around the house. Payment for, as the girl put it, "The three days I wasted taking care of you." The venom laced in those words making him cringe, he briefly took a look back to the house, noticing that the girl was watching him as he worked. 'Lyn huh,' he thought to himself, 'What an odd girl.' Then with an exasperated sigh, he returned to his work, silently cursing his "savior".

In the comfort of the cool shade of her house, Lyn quietly watched her mysterious guest, guiltily observing the bandages that covered various parts of his body. "Maybe I was a little too harsh on him," she said to herself, watching as he struggled to carry the large jugs of water she had charged him with. 'I don't even know his name, and then I let my anger get the best of me…I guess I really should apologize.' "Hey you--" "**I'm sorry!**" he screamed, his arms covering his bandaged head. 'Am I that scary,' she thought to herself, a sweat drop appearing on her brow. "Um, I'm not going to hurt you…" "You're not? I mean, of course not, I've done, I mean, well…heh." "…you did something didn't you?" "No! I mean, wh…what ever makes you think that?" He stood sweating furiously, a huge fake smile plastered on his face. 'Something is definitely wrong,' she thought to herself. "Anyways, Lyn said while sighing, lets get this done before sunset. Here, I'll help you." As he looked up at her an unfamiliar name suddenly flashed in his mind. "Alice…?" He whispered confusedly. "Hey! Just because I'm helping you doesn't mean that you can slack off!" Lyn yelled. "Yes Ma'am!" He cried, his face once again carefree and happy, his confusion hidden…and his questions unanswered.

As they walked back, they spoke of trivial things, enjoying each others company, and the cool temperature of dusk. 'It's been so long since I've been able to speak with anybody, it feels…nice.' She thought to herself. Noticing that it was suddenly quiet, Lyn looked back to see her guest staring at the setting sun, while enjoying the cool caress of the playful wind. He was awed by what he saw, the fading light of the sun mingled with the approaching darkness, the colors so captivating in their shades of yellow, orange, and violet. 'So beautiful,' he thought, '…so beautiful.' As he watched the setting sun, Lyn watched him, captivated by the way his white hair was highlighted by the fleeting rays of the setting sun, how the wind seemed only to circle him, and how his face--. 'What is this feeling?' she wondered. Shaking her head to clear her mind of such confusing thoughts she called out to him once more, only to stop when she realized that she didn't know his name. "Hey you," she called out, turning away from him, finding her sudden shyness odd. "What's your name anyways?" When she didn't get an immediate reply she turned around, wondering if he had not heard her, startled by what she saw. His usually lighthearted demeanor was gone, replaced by immeasurable sadness. His face downcast, body rigid, but his eyes, it was his odd golden eyes that emitted the most grief. It pulsed feelings of despair, so painful, that it hurt to even look at him. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "you don't have to—." "Chaos," he replied abruptly, "My name… is Chaos."

When they continued on their way, it was of strained silence, and when they arrived at Lyn's house, Chaos immediately left seeking seclusion. As he left he made a half-hearted excuse for his leaving, slowly disappearing into the darkness… finding comfort in its peacefulness. When he could no longer see the house he stopped and it was there that he lay down, enjoying the soft earth and the feel of the long grass that surrounded him. Alone he stayed there, watching the stars and pondering the mysteries of his life, asking questions to whom none could answer. 'Of all the names I could have chosen, why did I chose that one.' _"…my chaos…" _'Is that demon's influence so strong that it can even affect me in my consciousness? _"…Doesn't it please you?"_ Are these freakish nightmares supposed to be images of my past!' "Why can't I understand, why can't I remember!" He screamed, no longer able to hold his frustration… and fear. "What can't you remember?" Shocked, Chaos turned to face the speaker, meeting the gaze of two anxious green eyes, "Chaos," Lyn whispered, "What's wrong?"

She was worried, ever since she asked him his name he began avoiding her, and now, when she came out to check on him, he suddenly gave out a violent outburst. "Chaos, please, tell me what's bothering you," she asked, concern evident her face. "Its better to--," "Thank you Lyn," he interrupted, a smile once again adorning his face, "but I think, just for tonight…it might be better if I'm left alone." "I…I understand," Lyn replied dejectedly, "…I…goodnight Chaos." "Yes," he replied smiling, "…goodnight Lyn…goodnight." As he watched her leave, he felt a tinge of guilt for pushing her away so rudely, but he couldn't trust himself not to let out his frustration again. 'I don't need to impose my problems upon her.' he thought to himself, 'it seems that she has her own problems to deal with…but more importantly, it seems I have an uninvited guest…' "You can come out now…" He whispered icily, "I don't like being watched." As soon as those words were spoken, a figure materialized behind him, wearing a hooded cloak that hid his entire body from view. "I come bearing a gift," he stated, his voice was cool and collected; "will you take it?" "If I don't," Chaos asked over his shoulder, staring evenly into the shadows of the hood. "It would be in your best interest to--," "Not interested," Chaos interrupted. "…Even if it's from Alicia?" The figure added. Instantly Chaos lunged at the man, missing only by a hair. "How do you know Alicia, Who is----!" He was cut off as an odd metal symbol was offered to him, "This is from Alicia…will you take it?" 'It seems…familiar somehow…' Slowly, as if in a trance, Chaos slowly took the symbol, it's size roughly about the size of his hand. "Wise decision," the man stated, breaking Chaos out of his trance. "When you are ready, you will remember what that symbol means, until then never let it out of your sight… Till next we meet Chaos, hopefully by then you will remember me." Quickly vanishing in a manner similar to his arrival, the cloaked figure simply disappeared, leaving a dazed Chaos with only more questions, and more mysteries.


End file.
